I Want You
by blackfly
Summary: Everyone wants everyone.
1. Going Back to Hogwarts

"Hogwarts. Why do I have to go back to Hogwarts where there are freakin' mud bloods who are stupid and  
  
don't know how to respect purebloods?" Draco asked his mother at the train station.  
  
"Would you rather stay home and hear your father and I shag every single night instead?" Narcissa grinned.  
  
"Eh." Draco closed his eyes and shook his head, not wanting the picture of his parents shagging in his head.  
  
But he wouldn't let his parents have all the fun. He had to make his own fun at Hogwarts.  
  
While Draco was walking to the back of the train, he was happy that Crab and Goyle were not behind him.  
  
Draco was sick and tired of having them behind him. He looked at everyone who were on the train also. As he  
  
walked he saw the wacko famous Harry Potter and his stupid little gang. I can't believe Granger would still be with  
  
those two horrible dorks when she could be of better use if she was with me. Draco ginned at his thought.   
  
"Hi, Draco!" A girl stood in front of him.  
  
"Hi Pansy." He said standing in front of Potter's door. She hugged him and he kissed her on the lips. He  
  
looked at the three weirdoes and saw that they were disgusted at the event that just happened in front of them. He  
  
grinned.  
  
"Nice to see that you guys are happy." Draco interrupted their thoughts.  
  
"Happy with what?" Hermione gave an attitude.  
  
"Happy that you guys might have a threesome in there." Draco laughed. Pansy gave a little giggle at the  
  
thought.   
  
"Ew, I can't believe that you would think that." Ron said.  
  
"Well, you guys look like you want each other." Pansy interrupted.   
  
"Leave us alone, Draco." Hermione said.  
  
"Oh, so they do want their privacy to have a threesome. Come on, Pansy, let's leave these three to do their  
  
shagging." Draco smirked and put his arm around Pansy's waist. She giggled and they walked to the back of the  
  
train.  
  
******  
  
"Stupid Malfoy." Ron said.  
  
"He's being the same git again." Hermione said. "When will he grow up?"  
  
"He'll be like that for the rest of his life, 'Mione. No one can change him but him."   
  
"Yeah I know. But at least he stop teasing us."  
  
"Yeah. What do you think Harry?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah. Sure." Harry said.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ron asked.   
  
"Yeah. I was just dozing off."   
  
"Okay."  
  
******  
  
When Draco and Pansy reached the last seats, they were cracking up so much that Draco was having a hard  
  
time breathing. Finally they caught their breath and looked like their old selves again.  
  
"So how was your summer Pansy?" Draco asked.  
  
"It was okay, I guess," She said walked to him and sitting on his lap. "But I've missed being at Hogwarts."  
  
"I thought you were gonna say that you've missed me." He said while his hand was going up her thigh and  
  
feeling the underwear that she was wearing. "Where did you get the thong?" He asked seriously.  
  
"I stole it."  
  
"From who?"  
  
"From… Hermione."  
  
"What?! Why?"  
  
"Yup." She said happily. "I used a spell to take it off her and put her thong on me. It's very sexy don't you  
  
think?"  
  
"Yes, it is, but why get it from her? Couldn't you buy one instead?" Draco was disgusted.  
  
"Because I'm bisexual." 


	2. Interruption

"WHAT?!" He yelled.  
  
"Yeah. I wanted to take it from her because I wanted to smell it. I wish that Granger was a lesbian so that  
  
we could have sex together. But I still like guys, but I have more interest in girls."   
  
"Ew." He shook his head.  
  
"Oh, come on, Draco. You know you're bisexual, too. You told me. And how you wished that Harry was  
  
gay and---"  
  
"Ok, that's enough Pansy!" He said covering her mouth. "You don't need to tell it to the whole world."  
  
"Promise to keep it a secret?" Pansy asked.  
  
"Yes, if you shut up about Potter."  
  
"Ok." She said and kissed him.  
  
  
  
"Ew." Someone said interrupting Draco's and Pansy's making out session.  
  
"So nice to see that you're done with the threesome Granger." Draco smirked.  
  
"For your information, there was no threesome."   
  
"Then why are you here?" He asked. Granger blushed. She didn't want to tell them that she came in the  
  
back to get underwear because her's was missing.  
  
Draco grinned and got up, making Pansy get off.  
  
"Come in." He said extending his hand out to lead her inside. He locked the door. Hermione said a spell to  
  
lock the door securely so no one can open it even though they say Alohomora. She also said a spell to make sure the  
  
little room was sound proof.  
  
"Good one, Granger." Draco said as he walked closer to her. They were now face to face. But of course,  
  
Draco was three inches taller, so Hermione had to look up. He was so close that Hermione's nipples were already at  
  
Draco's chest.   
  
"Looks like you're not wearing any underwear, Granger." He said and stuck his finger in her opening. She  
  
jerked a little at the feeling.  
  
"It's ok. Just do as I say." He said giving her kisses on her neck. Hermione was melting inside. She was in  
  
heaven. She always wanted Draco to seduce her. 


	3. She Wants Him

His hands were coming up her body, touching her breasts and nipples. Oh, Hermione was having a fabulous  
  
time. She hoped that it would never end. Her hands stayed around his neck because she wasn't sure where to put  
  
them. He planted kisses all over her while unbuttoning her shirt. He finally came up and kissed her lips. Hermione  
  
loved it. Draco took Hermione's hands that were on his neck and put them on his belt. Leading them to undo his  
  
pants. Once he let go Hermione undid his belt and pants making them drop on the floor. She kissed him hungrily and  
  
he did the same back. Hard, aggressive, yet hungry kisses they gave to each other.  
  
Draco went back to unbuttoning her shirt. When he was done with the last button, he took off her shirt and  
  
went quickly to unstrapping her bra. When he got her bra off, he threw it to the side. Then Hermione took off  
  
Draco's shirt.  
  
"Oh, my god!" Pansy said and Draco and Hermione stopped to look at Pansy.  
  
"What's wrong, Pans?" Draco asked.  
  
"Miss Hermione Granger has freakin' full C size breasts and she used to be Miss Flat-Chested in the 3rd  
  
year!" Pansy yelled.  
  
"Well, Pansy, we're in seventh year now, and I've done a lot of growing since the third year as you can  
  
see." Hermione explained.   
  
"You got implants, didn't you!"  
  
"No, they're really mine. And to say so myself, I'm impressed with all the growing I've done."   
  
"Those are so implants."  
  
"No they're not! I'm serious, and trust me I wouldn't want to go to the hospital for implants. Plus! My  
  
parents wouldn't let me if I'd ever ask them."  
  
"Pansy! That's enough!" Draco yelled. Obviously he did not like the interruption Pansy made. She shut her  
  
mouth and sat quietly, not interrupting anymore and not intending to.  
  
Draco and Hermione went back to making out. Draco took off Hermione's skirt and they were both  
  
completely naked. Hermione wanted Draco so badly to fuck her. She didn't want him teasing her anymore.  
  
"Fuck me." She whispered.  
  
"Miss Granger wants to be fucked huh?" Draco kissed her. "I never knew that Granger had such a dirty  
  
mind. However, I cannot hear what you want. Say it louder."  
  
"Fuck me." She said a little louder.  
  
"I can't hear you."  
  
"FUCK ME, DRACO!" She yelled. He grinned. 


	4. Stupid Hogwarts

A/N: I've decided (with the help of my friend) that I should just keep the detailing simple and not go into the  
  
"fucking" too much... so I've tried mai best to keep it simple but detailed...sorri for long updates cuz u kno i hab  
  
school n it just takes me a long time.  
  
"Pansy, make the seats into a bed." Draco demanded and she did. Pansy didn't mind anything as long as she  
  
got some of Granger later on.  
  
"But before, that Granger," he teased her, "suck my dick." So she kneeled on the floor....  
  
Knock, knock, knock.  
  
"You two better not make any noise." Pansy demanded and opened the door. "Yes?"  
  
"We'll be arriving at the station in ten minutes, so you better get ready." The woman at the door said.  
  
"Thank you." Pansy said and closed the door.   
  
"What?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Ten minutes to get ready, dickheads." She said with her usual attitude.  
  
"Shit." Draco said and pulled Hermione up. They all got changed into their usual Hogwarts uniforms and  
  
sat in their seats, waiting to arrive.  
  
"Oh yeah, before I forget...." Draco said seductively. He pulled out his wand and said "dritz." In his hands  
  
was a green thong. "Since you don't have any underwear right now, here's one special, custom made just for those  
  
who I feel like giving it to." He showed front and back of it to Hermione. "The front as you can see says fuck me,  
  
draco. As the back says just Draco." He smirked. Hermione blushed at the thong that Draco gave her.   
  
Well, at least I have underwear. She said to herself and put it on. This wasn't the first time Hermione has  
  
ever worn a thong. She was happy to have underwear... especially from Draco.  
  
"Now, if you ever want me," Draco continued, "just owl me. Tell me when and it will always be in my  
  
room, my private room."  
  
Hermione nodded and blushed. You know I have my own private room, too. I'm not the only one who  
  
doesn't have privacy. She said to herself. The train stopped. They got off and went to the school. 


	5. Dinner

As the students were eating dinner, Hermione couldn't help but think about Draco's seductive ways and his kisses.  
  
Okay, I should stop thinking about him and think about school. She said to herself. Eat. I need to eat, can't think of  
  
Draco, do not think of Draco! She looked up. When she did, she saw Draco wink at her and lick his lips. It was  
  
obvious that Draco saw her thinking about Draco. Ohh, she really wanted him. Can't owl post him, it's too early. I'll  
  
just talk to him later. She thought, again and ate.   
  
Draco ate his food happily because he knew that he kept Granger thinking about him. Heck, he could see  
  
her talking to herself! He could read her lips perfectly. She said 'can't think of Draco, do not think about Draco!'  
  
This was hilarious, but still Draco was unhappy because he wanted Harry. How can I get Harry tonight? He thought.  
  
Is it too early for anything to happen? Should I, should not, should I, should not, should -----  
  
Draco was cut off by Dumbledore's tapping of the glass.  
  
"My only announcement is that there is a meeting tonight for the Head Boy, Head Girl, and prefects after  
  
dinner." He said and sat back down to eat.  
  
Maybe I can seduce him there. What should I do, what should I do?  
  
"I'll do it for you, you moran." Pansy interrupted.   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I know you want Harry, and I'll get him for you." She whispered in his ear.  
  
"How?"  
  
"The meeting."   
  
"What are you gunna do?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
"Pans, I don't trust you with the you'll see."  
  
"Do I always have to explain everything to you?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Fine." She took inhaled and exhaled and told him in his ear...  
  
A/n— i don't remember if i sed this but neways... i don't own any of these characters. I just make  
  
up sotries 


	6. The Meeting and After

After dinner, the Head Boy, Head Girl and prefects went to the meeting. Professor McGonagall was there to talk to  
  
them.  
  
"Good evening, everyone." She said as she walked in.  
  
"Good evening, Professor McGonagall." They replied.  
  
"Today, Professor Dumbledore has asked me to tell you the news. Besides with just working with the same  
  
house prefects or Heads, you will work with the other house's Head Boy, Head Girl, or prefects." She said and they  
  
moaned. She ignored their whining and went on. "For example, Head Boy from Slytherin goes with prefect from  
  
Gryffindor. That would be Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy. Same goes for all of you. I want you to get to know each  
  
other and become friends so that you could work together for everything.   
  
She left and everyone paired up with their new partner. Pansy, obviously, was happy to be with Hermione.  
  
Reminder: Pansy's bisexual. Pansy smirked as she looked at Draco. Draco tried not to and put his whining face  
  
instead. Fuck him. She mouthed. Later. He replied.  
  
They all headed off to their rooms to get to know each other. They all later found out that they have to  
  
share the same rooms together, too. When Draco found this out, he cursed under his breath.   
  
"What's the password, Pothead?" He asked.  
  
"Sixty-nine." He said and the portrait moved to the side to reveal the room behind it. Draco went in first,  
  
and kicked the air.  
  
"Fuck!" He said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"This is bullshit."   
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because –-- " He suddenly stopped in his tracks.  
  
"What?" Harry said confusingly.  
  
"Why do you not care if we share the same room?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then why don't you show that you care?"  
  
"Because I'm following what McGonagall said."  
  
"Oh so you want to get to know each other?"  
  
"We have to."  
  
"Okay." Draco said and sat next to Harry on the bed and they started talking.  
  
"Password?" The portrait asked.  
  
"Dollhouse." Pansy said and the portrait swung open. The two girl walked inside the room. They stood and  
  
looked around the room for a few minutes. When the met each other's eyes, Pansy took off her shirt and walked  
  
towards Hermione. Hermione took her shirt off too, and they kissed each other. Well... not just kissed for like a  
  
minute, but a making out session.   
  
Pansy loved it. She took off Hermione's bra and caressed her breasts. Drawing circles around her nipples  
  
with her finger. Hermione did the same. Though Hermione didn't know why she was doing this, she did it anyway.  
  
She felt good, kissing another girl. But Hermione also thought that it was Pansy's way of getting to know her.  
  
Whatever the reason was, Hermione didn't ask. She didn't want to ruin the moment.  
  
"Virgin?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Slow?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Even Hermione's ahead of the game before you."Draco said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're just slow."  
  
"In what?"  
  
"Sex."  
  
"Why should I think about it?"  
  
"You're acting really dumb right now, but you always were."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy."  
  
"All I said was that you were slow to having sex. But that reminds me, you guys did have a threesome back  
  
on the train."  
  
"NO WE DIDN'T, MALFOY!"  
  
"Whatever. You won't say anything, so I'll just assume it. And when I assume its never good."  
  
"What the hell do you want?"  
  
I want you. Draco said to himself, but he knew he couldn't say that so he had to think of something.  
  
"The truth," Harry was confused. "The truth to everything about Potter, and I won't tell anyone about it."  
  
Draco said.  
  
"And what do I get out of it?"  
  
"I won't tell anyone."  
  
"That's not enough."  
  
"What do you want more? Sex?" Draco said, Harry was quiet. "So you do want sex. From whom?" Harry  
  
didn't say anything. "Granger?"   
  
"I don't know how to — " Draco cracked up.  
  
"Haha..... Harry....Potter.....doesn't ....... know......how to..... fuck someone!" Draco laughed even harder,  
  
but Harry kept a straight face and was highly offended. 


End file.
